


Smallvill Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation...

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: FanFiction Cover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60





	Smallvill Fanfiction Cover and Fic Recommendation...

The Very Lovely [](http://roxymissrose.livejournal.com/profile)[**roxymissrose**](http://roxymissrose.livejournal.com/)  writes some amazing stories!  I love her AU worlds and the way she weaves a story around the characters we already love. I was happy to do a cover for her wonderful Boys of Summer.

You can check it out over [**here**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/680935) on Archive of Our Own...

  



End file.
